Harry's new bodyguard
by Sarchah McGilligan
Summary: When Harry was told he would be getting a bodyguard he was upset.He could take care of himself.But his life is turned upside down when Chai Gold enter Hogwarts. Meet Chai Gold Harry Potter's shinigami bodyguard.Go easy on me.Its my 1st story.Hooray.
1. Chapter 1

OK. Well this is my first ever fanfiction. Excuse me if sucks, criticism is welcomed but pointless flames are not. Tell me if I made any mistakes please! Enjoy. Ok. Well. On with the story!

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. If I did I would be cuddling with Tom Felton and eating caviar.

_**Chapter 1: Enter, Chai Gold!**_

"POTTER! What are you doing daydreaming in my class? 15 points from Gryffindor!" The slimy potions master snapped at the raven haired boy.

Harry looked up surprised. And surprise quickly turned to distress. Harry thought there was no need for Snape to take away house points. Harry WAS paying attention… he was just… admiring the weather! Yeah! Harry was paying attention! "But professor!"

"Well Potter I don't really appreciate you don't pay attention to my class, and for talking back to a teacher that's another 20 points from Gryffindor!"

There was groaning around the classroom from all the Gryffindor and amused smirks from all the Slytheryns (Is this how you spell it? I'm sorry; I'm ashamed of myself… sob sob sob!). Harry felt his face heat up. He knew that the other Gryffindor would have his head. Harry was not looking forward to lunch in the great hall.

"Now, let's get ba-"

Suddenly there was a knock on the door and a first year girl poked her head into the classroom.

"Umm… Excuse me professor Snape but Professor Dumbledore would like to speak to Harry Potter." The girl mumbled.

Frowning Snape glanced at the Gryffindor before hissing:

"Go, but you will have detention later for disrupting the class."

Harry had been detention before; it was not that bad… if Fitch wasn't there. Harry decided that he would ask Hermione if there was any way she could help him get out of detention because, well, Fitch was always there.

Hoping to get out of the classroom as quick as he possibly could, Harry glanced at Ron, meeting his confused gaze, and waved goodbye. The house point incident had been forgotten momentarily and Harry hoped it would stay that way.

Honestly Harry was just as confused as Ron was, he had no idea why Dumbledore would want to see him, he hadn't done anything wrong nor did he think that there was any upcoming evil that was so desperately important that he needed to pull him out of class.

"Um… right this way please Harry Potter" the girl began to walk towards Dumbledore's office, harry in tow.

"Hey, um... can I ask you a question… why does Dumbledore need to see me now?" Harry asked thinking if anyone knew what the headmaster was up to, it would be this girl.

"Oh! Um… no… I'm sorry, the headmaster didn't tell me anything. Just that there was a dire urge to see you… I'm sorry" The girl whispered guiltily as she stared at the ground.

The two lapsed into silence as they walked the rest of the way to Dumbledore's office.

When they reached the headmasters office the girl turned to Harry.

"We're here. The password is cockroach clusters. Uh… I have to get to class now… it was nice to meet you Harry Potter. So uh…. Bye!" The girl spun around and dashed off before Harry could even say thanks.

Turning towards the gargoyle Harry repeated the password and waited until the door was fully open before wandering into the Headmasters office.

"Professor? You wanted to see me?" Harry called out. Harry glanced around the room admiring the magnificence of the interior design.

"Ah! Harry thank goodness you're here, I've been waiting for a while now!"

"Oh, sorry professor. So… what did you want to see me about?" Harry asked.

"Well… it's sort of a long story… why don't you have a seat Harry, I'll explain everything."

Harry began to make his way over to a chair when he felt a presence beside him.

Glancing to the side, Harry was surprised to find a small girl sitting in the chair next to him. He immediately noticed her strange silver hair the fell down past her waist, her ruby red eyes glanced up at the boy and stared. The was no emotion evident in her eyes. To Harry they looked… well dead. Harry stared at the girl for a few moments before blinking and taking a seat next to her.

There was a moment of silence while Harry waited for the Headmaster. Harry began to wonder if the reason Dumbledore asked him to come to his office because of this girl… Whoever she was. She looked different; he could tell she wasn't a wizard. Harry didn't know how he knew this; I guess he could just tell…

"Well I see you've already met Chai." Dumbledore came up, sitting down in his chair.

"Chai?" Harry stared at the Hogwarts headmaster. Did he mean the girl?

"Yes this is Chai Gold. She's your new bodyguard Harry."

Silence.

"What? Professor Dumbledore I don't need a bodyguard! You can't possibly agree with this Chai?" Harry exclaimed shocked.

The non-wizard just stared at Harry with her dead eyes.

"Oh, Harry, Chai doesn't speak. She hasn't said a word for years now. Well that's what her manager told me." Dumbledore stated

"Manager?" Harry was confused. Manager? Was there a bodyguard association he didn't know about?

"Yes. Chai is a- err…. How do I put this… a demon sort of. She collects souls of the deceased. Her manager came to me saying that she needed to collect Voldemort's soul soon, but Chai would not be able to collect his soul if he remains immortal, so they need you to kill him for them."

"Dumbledore! I'm not ready to face Voldemort yet! You know that! I still need more training! I'm not nearly close as powerful as Voldemort!"

"I know that's why Chai is going to be your bodyguard until then, her manager even said Chai will help you defeat Voldemort."Dumbledore smiled as if he had just discovered the cure to some rare disease.

"But but she's younger than me! She's what? Eight? Nine?" Harry argued. Harry didn't need a bodyguard. He didn't. He really really didn't. Besides Harry knew he wanted face Voldemort alone. He didn't want to put anyone else in danger.

Chai turned and glared at Harry. Obviously age was a soft spot for her.

"Um Harry, she's not much younger than you. Only about two years" Dumbledore stated.

"Whatever, I don't need a bodyguard" Harry grumbled unhappily.

"Yes you do Harry. You're pretty trouble prone. Like in your second year, where you had that 'little' run in with the giant spiders (did the spiders have name to them? I can't remember. Oh well.) From the dark forest." Dumbledore reminded Harry, raising a silver eyebrow.

"Fine. I don't want a bodyguard. I can take of myself Headmaster. Please don't give me a bodyguard" Harry pleaded.

"No Harry. Chai is going to be your bodyguard until you defeat Voldemort. End of discussion. Now, you have lunch now right? Go" Dumbledore turned towards Chai. "Chai your job starts now. You can go with Harry to lunch, ok?"

Chai nodded her head in understanding. Standing up she looked at harry waiting for him to get going.

Harry sighed. He realized that he wasn't going to be able to get out of this whole bodyguard thing. Harry glanced at the girl next to him. Harry wondered why her eyes looked so dead. How can someone look like the life has been sucked out of them at such a young age? Did something traumatic happen to her? She seemed way too professional for her age.

Harry walked out of Dumbledore's office, deep in thought, as Chai followed silently.

Harry walked down the hall leading to the Great hall and wondered if Chai really didn't speak. How could anyone go years without speaking without going crazy? Was it even possible? Harry wanted to learn more about the soul collecting bodyguard.

As soon as Harry walked into the Great Hall he was tackled by Hermione Granger and Ron Wesley, his two best friends.

"Harry! What happened? Ron told me that some girl came and said you needed to see Professor Dumbledore! Are you ok? What did Dumbledore say?" Hermione gushed out obviously not noticing Chai standing behind Harry.

"Blimey, Harry you gave me quite a scare- uhh… who's the girl?" Ron asked.

The golden trio glanced at the red eyed girl.

Harry sighed. "That's my new bodyguard apparently… she's going to follow me bloody EVERYWHERE. Like a bloody stalker." Harry answered unhappily.

"Harry that's awful mate! Do you think you can get rid of her? Oi stalker girl!" Ron turned his attention back to Chai again and crossed his arms.

"Can't you leave Harry alone I mean, it's not like he really needs to be protected. Blimey! He has us!" Ron asked the girl.

Hermione gaped at Ron's rude behavior. Honestly she didn't actually expect him to say anything at all. All she expected him to do was gape like an idiot like he always did. Although, Hermione knew how Ron was feeling, she didn't think Harry needed a bodyguard. Besides the girl looked pretty weak and, judging by her size, this new girl looked to be about eight years old. Hermione doubted this girl could defeat anything, much less protect the boy who lived. Hermione suddenly felt a wave of guilt wash over her. She hadn't even met the girl and she was already making assumptions about her. She was acting like Ron, she realized, and that only made her feel even worse.

"Ron!" Hermione snapped when she realized the situation at hand "That's no way to talk to someone you just met! It's rude!" Turning to Chai, Hermione smiled politely "My name is Hermione. It's really nice to meet you. What's your name?" Hermione wanted to at least meet the silver haired girl before she came to a conclusion for whether they would be able to become friends.

Chai stared at the curly brown haired girl. Why was she talking to her? Was it necessary for her to reply? But… she didn't want to; this girl could be a threat to the mission. She would have to observe the other girl. '_Proceed with caution and don't do anything stupid_' Ayo's -her manager- advice rang in Chai's head

The group lapsed into an awkward silence before Harry decided to explain why Chai was staring at the trio with her dead eyes.

"Um… well… guys… she doesn't actually talk."

Silence.

…

"Bloody hell Harry! Why doesn't she talk? What's wrong with her?" Ron exploded.

"Nothing! Dumbledore said that she hasn't said anything in years! And blimey Ron! I just met her! How am I supposed to know why she doesn't talk!" Harry snapped at his best friend. Honestly Harry was wondering the same thing as Ron. Was there something wrong with her?

"Well, she'll have to open up sometime you guys. Maybe she's just shy. Hey Chai let's be friends. 'Kay?" Hermione smiled. She decided that she would at least try and be friends with Chai; it was the right thing to do. Look at the glass half full right?

Hermione held out her hand for Chai to take.

Chai stared at the girl's hand. This girl wanted to be friends with her? Chai Gold? The almighty shinigami who made men tremble in fear? Really? But… Chai never had a friend before… maybe this girl wasn't as bad to the mission as she thought… maybe it would help the mission… Chai had decided. She would 'make nice' -as her manager would say- with this girl. Hermione was her name right?

Chai grasped Hermione's hand and the two girls turned around and walked in the direction of the great hall, Hermione telling Chai all about topics that Ron and Harry could not hear.

"Well…" Ron began "I'm guessing Chai's going to be sticking with us for a while… Right?"

Harry nodded and the two boys began to follow Hermione and Chai to the great hall, trailing slowly behind.

The Golden trios lives were about to be turned upside down. All thanks to the mysterious shinigami: Chai Gold.

-Well thanks for reading the first chapter my first ever story! I feel so accomplished now. Hooray. Hope you enjoyed! I put my life on the line for this Chapter (by life I mean my math grade). ^v^

Reviews' and you get a FREE COOKIE!


	2. Chapter 2

Hello everybody! Chapter two of Harry's new Bodyguard is now up! I hope you enjoy! Hooray! I'm in a really happy mood right now! (How unusual)

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. If I did then I would have made everybody live. (NOT DEATHEATRS THOUGH! THAY SCARE ME ^~^)

Chapter 2  
>Chai makes friends (or attempts to)<p>

Hermione and Chai seemed like they had been friends for years.  
>Chatting away, the two girls became fast friends. Although, Hermione<br>was the only one talking. Chai sat there nodding her head and seemingly fixated at  
>her lunch.<br>Hermione figured that Chai would open up eventually, but, so far she had not  
>succeeded in getting Chai to portray any emotion in her eyes. They<br>remained dull and empty.

That didn't discourage Hermione though. She wanted to get to know Chai. Hermione felt as if Chai didn't have many people caring about her in her life so Hermione figured why not? I man, she doesn't seem like a bad person. Who knows? The two may get pretty close… but then again… there was also the possibility that they would never become close and remain strangers. Hermione disliked this idea. She decided not to think about it and began to make useless chatter hoping to get a least a hint of a smile on Chai's face. Chai opened her mouth as if to reply causing the golden trio to look at her expectantly. She took a deep gulp of air and closed her mouth again. The trio tried to hide their disappointment. Hermione wanted to know what Chai had to say, I mean, for a girl who didn't talk Hermione thought she was unusually likeable. Strange.

Harry had a different reason for wanting her to say something. He wanted to know what hr voice sounded like. Was it small and petite like her, or was it scary and deep like a monsters voice. Harry Suddenly came to a realization. What if Chai didn't speak English? What if she didn't even speak a human language? That couldn't be possible. She seemed to have understood Dumbledore well enough… so she had to speak English… right?

Now Ron, on the other hand, couldn't care less. He figured that when Chai wanted to talk, she would talk. There was reason to pressure her. Ron glanced at Chai's face trying to read her unreadable face. An impossible task.

That's Ron noticed that her eyes were  
>the strangest color. Red. Ruby red. The way Ron reacted made everyone jump in their seats.<br>"Whoa!" Ron exclaimed suddenly.  
>Chai turned her head in surprise. "Your eyes! Ron said "There red!<br>That's so strange!"  
>Hermione glanced at Chai. It was true. Her eyes were red! That was<br>amazing!  
>Chai cocked her head in confusion. What was wrong with the color of<br>her eyes? Most shinigami had red eyes. Was it uncommon for humans?  
>That was weird. Well there was nothing wrong with the color of her<br>eyes. She would hate to have to put color contacts in. Human eye  
>colors were so strange. I mean blue and green? And brown? Chai didn't<br>know a single shinigami with brown eyes. In a rare occasion they would  
>have green or blue. But brown? Never.<br>The golden trio noticed that Chai was staring at them, a frown evident  
>on her face.<br>"Is it normal for uhh... Whatever you are to have red eyes?"  
>Hermione asked.<br>Chai nodded her head.  
>"That's so cool! I wish I had eyes like that!" Ron exclaimed.<br>Harry and Hermione were surprised. Ron hadn't shown any interest in Chai  
>since they sat down. He had been unhappy and had been moping around,<br>poking at his food. Now he acted like he was generally interested in  
>Chai. Hermione wondered what brought this change in her boyfriend.<br>Ron figured he may as well make the best of the situation. He was  
>still unnerved by the situation but he realized moping around was not<br>going to change anything. Besides, Chai seemed like a nice person...  
>Even though she didn't talk.<br>Soon Ron began to chat with the others, his unhappiness momentarily  
>forgotten.<br>The Golden trios were soon laughing with each other, acting as if Chai  
>had been a part of their group since the beginning.<br>"Hey wait a minute." Hermione realized something "Oi! Chai isn't a  
>wizard. What... exactly is she?"<br>Both Hermione and Ron turned to Harry for the answer.  
>"Well, Dumbledore said that she was a shinigami... Whatever that is.<br>He said something about her collecting souls."  
>"Creepy." Ron mumbled.<br>"Hmmm..." Hermione was deep in thought. She had heard of the term  
>shinigami before. Now if she could just remember what the book had said.<br>"Ah! A shinigami is a demon who collects the souls of the deceased and  
>decides if they should pass on to heaven or if they can send them to<br>hell. They are sort of like multiple reapers scurrying around the world  
>waiting on someone to die. Right Chai?"<br>Hermione turned to Chai and waited to see if she was correct. She may  
>as well get information from a shinigami herself. Well one that could<br>talk would be more helpful. But asking Chai yes or no questions was  
>good enough for now.<br>Chai nodded her head confirming the information that Hermione had  
>stated.<br>"Oi! Bloody hell of course Hermione's right!" Ron stuck his tongue  
>out at his girlfriend.<br>"Oh shut up you stupid bint!" Hermione smiled back at Ron and flicked  
>him on the head. "Ow! 'mione!" Ron clutched his forehead in pain and<br>the trio laughed. Chai stared at the wizards in front of her. They  
>seemed like close friends so she would let her guard down a little.<br>She figured that they would not try to attack the boy -Harry was it?-  
>she was assigned to protect. Chai wondered why they were so close. I<br>mean there was no one you could trust in the shinigami world. Was it  
>different in the human world? Were there people you would put your<br>life at stake to keep safe? Chai had never met anyone like that. The  
>only person who knew her the longest was probably her manager and Chai<br>didn't even like her. Well, her manager and her two guardians, but  
>every time she saw her nitwit guardians, she wanted to throttle them. She<br>knew they cared about her. But she would not trust them with her life.  
>It seemed the three people in front of her cared deeply about each<br>other. Chai didn't need those feelings. They showed weakness. She  
>could not get attached to these people.<br>Even though she desperately wanted to.

Yay! Chapter 2 is done! Now I am going to take a nap. Goodnight.

REVIEW AND YOU GETS AN INVISALBLE MOOSE! Who doesn't want an invisible moose. Right


End file.
